1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the detection of biologically active botulinum toxins and, more specifically, to a real-time assay for detecting biologically active botulinum toxins that can be implemented in the field.
2. Description of the Related Art
Botulinum neurotoxins (BoNTs) are proteins produced by the bacteria Clostridium botulinum. BoNTs are powerful toxins that cause the life threatening illness, botulism, in humans, with BoNT serotype A (BoNT/A) being one of the most potent. BoNTs produce their toxic effects by entering neurons and then cleaving N-ethylmaleimide-sensitive factor activating protein receptor (SNARE) proteins. In particular, BoNT/A specifically cleaves SNAP-25 which prevents the formation of a synaptic fusion complex and thereby inhibits the release of acetylcholine, resulting in muscle fiber paralysis. BoNT exposure is fatal without immediate diagnosis and proper treatment. Due to their ease of production, BoNTs pose a major biological warfare threat.
Early detection of BoNTs is crucial for bio-security and food safety. Real-time quantitative polymerase chain reaction (qPCR) is a very common detection method used in the biodefense field. qPCR is a very sensitive and quick method for detecting biological organisms by amplifying specific regions of deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA), and can be used to detect the genes coding for BoNTs. However, BoNTs are proteins that do not require the intact organism to cause disease, and can be purified from the organism. The purified toxin, which consists of 100-kDa heavy chain (HC; required for cell entry) joined by a disulfide bond to a 50-kDa light chain (LC; required for SNAP-25 cleavage), may be completely devoid of DNA and therefore not detectable using qPCR. qPCR has the ability to detect the gene coding for a protein toxin, but it does not directly detect the presence, or more importantly the activity of protein toxins.